


Apart

by MomoStark



Series: Of Fire and Blood [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Retribution. Jorah heads to King's Landing with the khalasar, hoping to be reunited with Dany. However, the Red Keep is plotting, and will stop Jorah in his path from being reunited with his khaleesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kingsroad

Now, Jorah was alone, he didn’t know what to do with Dany’s khalasar. Why would they even follow him? Looking at those who survived the attack, all that was left of the khalasar was women, children, and elderly. All of the fighting men had died. Taking a deep breath in, Jorah told them in Dothraki that they would continue to the capitol of Westeros to be reunited with their Khaleesi. There were cheers in the crowd; some were worried if everyone was going to make it to King’s Landing. It was a sound worry; Jorah couldn’t protect all of these people. Some were going to die, and maybe Jorah wouldn’t be able to prevent them. However, that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t try his best to prevent them. He didn’t want to disappoint Dany. She was going to need all the friends she could get in King’s Landing.

It had been two days at least since they had split up from Dany. Some wondered if they were going the right way. Jorah simply calmed their anxieties and assured them that this was the way to the capitol. They barely stopped, the knight feared that more knights would come and just tear them apart because they served the wrong king.

When they did rest during the night, no fires were made for fear that it would attract robbers or others. Jorah barely slept, all he could think about was whether or not Dany was all right. Whether or not she was dead and they stole her dragons off of her dead body. He stiffened at the thought, he couldn’t think like that. He had to have faith in his Khaleesi, she had survived the fire, and she hatched the only dragons left on this world. He had to believe in her.

Day after day it was simply traveling and hiding from those who Jorah thought would be bad luck along the way. The others didn’t understand what all the fuss was about, but Jorah simply told them that they might be enemies of Dany. When he would say that, they simply stopped asking questions. Dany’s handmaids were a big help as well, they took care of those that needed it, and assured them that they would all be reunited with their khaleesi . . . one way or another.

 

It was just a little over a month when they had made it to King’s Landing. He could hear the khalasar whisper about how big it was, and how they tried to move it, when it was time to move on. Jorah simply laughed and told them that in Westeros people weren’t nomadic, they mostly stayed in one place.

Except, Jorah knew how much attention they would get if they all entered the city. He knew that the King’s Guard would be on them in no time. So, he told them, to split up, knowing that it would be their doom because they didn’t know the common tongue, as they all entered the city at different times. Jorah looked at them with worried eyes. He knew that most of them would not survive the capitol. 

Once everyone in the khalasar was dispersed, Jorah decided that it was time to enter the city. He could only hope that no one would find him, or Viserys didn’t put up a warrant on him. Jorah was supposed to be exiled and here he was, back in his homeland.

Jorah was only there for about half a day when the King’s Guard caught on to him. As he was surrounded, he noticed all of the white cloaks and simply stood up saying, “I’m only here to be reunited with my khaleesi. I believe she was brought here by Lannister soldiers.”

One of the white cloaks grinned and said, “The white haired bitch with the dragons? You’re too late, she’s been dead for at least three weeks.”

Hearing those words, Jorah’s knees went weak. Dany dead? No, she couldn’t die. The white cloaks grabbed him and dragged him to be put in front of King Joffrey to see what his punishment should be since he shouldn’t even be on Westeros soil.

 

As Jorah was brought in front of the king, apparently someone had told him about whom he was before hand. All the king said was “Throw him in the prison to rot.” 

Jorah was then taken into the prison, it was dark, he knew that they would be taking the torches with them. He wouldn’t have any light. One of the guards tried to cheer him up, “Maybe you’ll have Ned Stark’s ghost as company.”

However, Jorah didn’t find that comfortable at all. He was in prison clothes; he knew that the nights would be somewhat cold down here. Going into fetal position, Jorah took a deep breath in. All he was trying to do was to avoid from crying. He was a man, a knight; he was the one who was supposed to be strong. Except one death of a girl he loved tore him apart.


	2. In The Spider's Web

Jorah didn’t know how long he had even been in the dungeon. He used to keep track of when the meals would come, assuming breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However, the meals started to come less and less. What he needed was water, and it was something that was rarely given to him.

As he sat there alone, Jorah knew that there was some sort of figure coming to him; there was a dimly lit torch with the figure as well. His instincts told him to grab his sword, as he reached for it, it pained him to realize that it wasn’t there to protect him. As the figure drew closer, he realized that it was Varys. Somehow, Jorah had become more relaxed. The spider then handed him a drinking skin saying, “Drink, its water. I know you how thirsty you truly are.”

Jorah didn’t question the water that was handed to him. His body wanted the water so badly, but he knew that if he drank it too fast he would become ill. So, he drank the water nice and slow. Once he finished the water, Jorah looked at the spider and said, “I came here to rescue my queen, but I failed. I was too late.”

The spider tilted his head, and realized that it was the Lannisters who had planted the seed. It was the Lannisters who lied, who said that Dany was dead. The spider looked at Jorah and said, “The Mother of Dragons is alive,”

Everything seemed to be happening all too quickly. Here, Jorah thought everything he was fighting for was gone. Except now, Dany was alive. The spider continued talking though, “The Lannisters simply don’t want any of her allies coming to her aid.”

Jorah stood up slowly, his legs shaking by how little he used them, “Then I must go to my khaleesi.”

The spider tilted his head and questioned the prisoner, “But how will you do that Ser Jorah? Why are you now on her side when you once whispered in my ear?”

Biting his lip, the knight didn’t know how to respond. Yes, he did spy for Varys just because he wanted to come back home. Things were different now, now Jorah knew that Dany was the one who should be sitting on the Iron Throne. “I believe in her,” that’s all Jorah said to Varys.

The spider simply tilted his head and said, “You will have to wait here for a few more days my lord. Please be patient.”

So, Jorah sat, waiting for whatever fate awaited him after the days passed. All he wanted now was to be back at Dany’s side.


	3. The Waiting Game

Jorah wasn’t sure how long it was since the spider left him. If only he had the sunlight to be able to tell the time. Here, he only had when the meals came, except he was almost certain that they forgot about him from time to time.

Eventually there was a light, Jorah had to squint to see who held the torch. It was the spider. Slowly, Jorah stood up and asked, “Is it time?”

The spider simply nodded and said, “Yes, follow me, but be sure not to make a sound.”

Jorah followed the spider and was sure to not make a sound. He wanted to hold a conversation with Varys, but that wasn’t going to happen. The spider led them through a labyrinth it seemed, old, and forgotten. It was the perfect escape plan.

Soon enough, they were out in the middle of the night. Jorah looked up into the sky and welcomed the stars along with the fresh air. “Now, we must continue moving. You stand out in prisoner clothes . . .” the spider began to explain, however Jorah simply nodded and they continued on their way. He followed, until they were in the poorest area of King’s Landing. The Spider stopped in his tracks and said, “This is where you shall hide until I arrange for better . . . accommodations. Perhaps you might find comrades that you traveled with.”

With that said, the Spider simply walked away. No one looked twice at Jorah; the bear couldn’t help but sigh. There was still so much waiting to be done. The first thing he had to do was to find new clothes. As he walked around he found a dead body nearby that looked just about his size. Quickly, he stripped the corpse of the clothes. The man wouldn’t need them where he was going anyways. Jorah quickly changed out of his rags and changed into what a poor man would wear.

Jorah couldn’t help but reflect on what the Varys meant by comrades? Where there members of the khalasar here? Looking around, he figured that it would either be really hard, or the opposite. He prayed to the seven that it would be the latter. He couldn’t imagine how scared they must be, all alone in a foreign country when most could barely understand the common language. So, the bear decided that he wasn’t going to wait around for Varys. He was going to go in search of those comrades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for getting this out late, I've been focusing more on college as of right now, so these will be put up slower . . . I promise I haven't forgotten about this!


	4. Recruiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about this super late update. I haven't been writing as much, since this is 2 years overdue. Well, almost. Anyways I got a PM about someone asking me very nicely to continue this since they liked it a lot. So, here it is. I do plan on continuing this series, it is just going to be slow since my courses are getting harder with every semester.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Jorah wasn’t given the slightest hint as to where the remaining people of the khalasar were. He did figure that they would be in the poorer areas of King’s Landing. That was where he was going to start his search. With the scorching hot sun pounding down on him, he wondered if the Starks were going to be right this year. If winter was going to come, they hadn’t had winter in a long time. When it was going to hit, it was going to hit hard, and no one would be safe from this coming harsh winter.

As he was lost in thought he had heard someone yelling about some barbarian stealing bread. The other sounded as though they were speaking gibberish. Jorah knew that this was not the case. The one who got caught stealing was speaking in Dothraki. It could only mean one thing: he had found someone from the khalasar.

Walking over to the merchant and the Dothraki, the merchant was about to slap the young man, when Jorah came and prevented the hand from meeting its target. “I do believe that you were going to toss this stale bread out at the end of the day, were you not?” Jorah said coolly.

The merchant gave him a look of disgust, “It does not matter! This boy—this barbarian stole from me! Someone would have bought it!”

The Dothraki young man kept saying that he could have fended for himself, but it was apparent that he did not realize that it was Jorah standing right there. Sighing, Jorah asked the merchant, “How could someone buy bread that is over priced and has been stale for who knows how long?”

The merchant started talking harsher to Jorah, with spit hitting the bear’s face, “Then do you have the money then? If you don’t you both be gettin’ out of here!”

Jorah looked down in defeat. He didn’t have money, but he did have brute strength, and he knew that the khalsar probably didn’t have much food. They were all probably struggling to find necessities. Jorah was done listening to this crooked merchant. He grabbed the merchant by the shirt and pinned him against a crumbling wall that the Red Keep has been neglecting to upkeep in this part of King’s Landing.

“You listen to me, you are going to give that young man the bread, if you don’t I will smash your skull against this wall right here and now, and let all of the hungry eat the bread, and who says I won’t stop them from eating you?” Jorah hissed at the now cowering merchant.

The merchant gave in, “Fine! Fine, take the bread!” The man threw the bread towards the Dothraki young man, and he caught it deftly. 

Jorah dropped the man and said, “Good,” he then walked over to the Dothraki young man and spoke to him in Dothraki, to lead the way to the khalasar. It took the young man a minute to understand who was speaking to him. However, once he understood that it was Jorah, he led the way to the khalasar.

It took a while to get to where the others were. A bunch of twists and turns in tight alleyways of this dreadful capitol. They had to push others out of the way to get to their destination. Where the khalsar was, made Jorah’s heart sink. They were near the sewer system, underneath a staircase huddled, hoping that no one would see them. The young man went first declaring that Jorah was back, and that he had secured food for the day.

Jorah walked forward and explained what had happened, “The Khaleesi is still alive. I have been told this while the Queen imprisoned me, they don’t want our Khaleesi to have any allies here. I cannot say more than this, since there are eyes and ears everywhere in this city. We must survive until a friend of mine is able to secure us a place to hide, for us to regain our strength. For one day we will go to her aid and help her get her rightful throne!”

He said all of this in Dothraki, and instead of the usually war cries that were made by the people, they solemnly nodded. They knew how dangerous this city was. Now, all they had to wait for was for the Spider to find a better place for them to hide.


	5. A New Home

Jorah wasn’t sure how many days it had been, but he was happy that he hadn’t heard any news of what happened to Dany. There were rumors of Viserys marrying Cersei; Jorah figured that that would happen eventually. He just hoped that Dany would be able to figure something out to protect her dragons. He talked to the khalasar about what they thought they should do. All of them said that they should try and save their Khaleesi.

Jorah nodded in agreement. When he was about to go out and get food, Varys arrived saying, “I deeply apologize for taking so long. It took me a while to find accommodations for you, and your friends.” The Spider gestured to the khalasar.

Jorah didn’t care about all of this small talk, “Where are we going to stay?” he asked in a serious tone.

Varys simply said, “Follow me, and I will show you where you shall live. It is not fancy, but it will keep you all concealed.”

Jorah and the khalasar followed Varys to a strange part of town. Jorah swore he saw some whores standing in front of their establishment trying to get people to come in and spend some . . . quality time with them. “Where are we headed?” Jorah whispered in the Spider’s ear.

Varys simply looked back at Jorah and said, “You will see in due time, my friend.”

It was only a few minutes later when they stopped at an establishment. Jorah looked the building over and hissed, “This is a whore house. We cannot live here.”

Varys continued to walk and said, “Trust me, most of your khalasar is now of women and old people. You can trust this establishment since one of my little birds’ runs it. You will not believe the amount of information I get from whorehouses. Do not worry, the khalasar women will not work here. This is simply a cover for you as soon as we find the perfect time to help your khaleesi seize the throne.”

Jorah didn’t like that idea, but he knew that he would have to wait for the perfect time to help Dany get the throne. Viserys would just become another Mad King. There was no doubt about it.

______________________________________

The Red Keep was bustling, the rumors were right. Visery was to marry Cersei. Dany didn’t understand why her brother would marry such a woman. The lioness’s son was already on the throne. She knew that Viserys would get the woman’s son out of the way one way or another. Just a day earlier she was told that she would be giving one of her dragons as a wedding present to the newly weds. There was no way she was going to give them up willingly, but there were threats of the Kingsguard going out and slaughtering anyone that even remotely looked like a Dothraki. She simply agreed to lessen the bloodshed of more innocent people.

Looking at Drogon, she knew that she would be forced to give him up. He was the strongest one out of the bunch . . . and her favorite. Viserys loved taking away what she loved. Smiling, she knew that Drogon wouldn’t listen to anyone but her, but she also feared that, since her brother may through a fit and kill it in anger.

After giving Drogon a gentle pet on the snout, she looked out the window. She wasn’t allowed to leave without permission—from Viserys himself, which was very rare. She couldn’t help but think about her people, about Khal Drogo looking down on her. She wondered what he was thinking, what he would do in this situation—which she figured would be killing until he got her back. Her mind drifted to Jorah, was he dead? Or had he just given up?

No. She couldn’t think like that. Her Bear would come for her; he would come and help her.

Her mind was quickly dragged back to reality when there was a loud knock on the door. “Viserys Targaryen my Lady,” the guard announced through the closed door.

She could barely hear the man, nor could she figure out why he had to announce her brother every time he came to visit. He was the only one who came to see her after all. Turning around the face the door, she saw that the door was opening, and naturally her brother walked in with the usual smirk on his face.

“I have come bringing great news Dany,” he said, gently playing with her hair.

Dany took a deep breath, she was done with him touching her like that, but she dare not lift her hand against him . . . not now. “Oh, what is it?” She needed to indulge in her brother’s ego. It made him talk much more.

“There has been made an agreement to the marriage between the Queen Regent and I,” he didn’t even wait for a response before he continued, “Once we marry, I will become the King. As for an apology of sorts, I guess.”

Dany blinked. King? He was to be the King? “How is the boy king going to react to this? You are making him give up his position.” She asked carefully.

Viserys smirked, and carefully looked around and quickly lowered his voice, “If he doesn’t, I will simply kill him, and the rest of her children. I am the rightful ruler of this kingdom after all.”

Dany nodded slowly, she knew that this boy would not give up this position so quickly after a Targaryen came back. She wanted to ask how he was going to kill Cersei’s children, but she dare not ask.

Viserys didn’t even say goodbye, he simply turned, but before he walked out of the door he said, “Oh yes, I almost forgot, we have moved up the wedding date a day from now.” He then continued to walk out of the door he entered from. Once again, she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this will be posted at my other writing blogs.
> 
> Also, I have stopped working on this. Probably won't ever go back to it.


End file.
